Arachnea/The Notes
This article may be biased: You have been warned. -QueenArasene Due to her having many things to watch and do, and thus sometimes forgetting things, Arachnea has started to put up lists of everything that goes around in the world which seems important to her. So here comes Arachnea's List of known Mahjarrat: *''Altanquin'' I do not like the youngster. He '''has' been a valuable tool by reviving dear old Aspertina, though. His aura faded in recent times. Zaros knows what he has gotten to.'' *''Arachnea'' This is Me. I am the Final Option. *''Mirrah '' A fool worse than Dimissione, and that is quite the accomplishment. He is mad, and apparently counting on it in his every dealing. *''Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo'' He managed what Zemouregal failed in; becoming the King of Avarrocka. He has been felled though, from what I know. *''Azulra'' Dead at the hands of Evgeni, with help from me and Xolotl. The one who calls herself "The Infernal". Admittedly, the only thing about her that is really infernal is her tongue. The pet demons she gifted me with have been remarkably useful in my research. I must be more careful of her; she is more resourceful than she appears. The Mahjarratbane must be viewed closely. *''Evgeni Avencianci'' He teaches Blood Magicks at the Academy of Heroes. Retribution shall be dealt with great vigor. Evgeni has proven to be much better than I first thought. He is a fast mover, but that is only natural considering our nature. I have grown to like him, however, and I feel our relationship will evolve to much more soon. If he is only playing in love to trick me, however, hell will be paid so fiercely that even Azulra would have her jaw drop. *''Greyson Val'' One of the powerful of our Kin, and Zarosian like me. *''Dimissione'' A fitting name for this unfrosted, frosty and very power-hungry bastard. Not even his religion can make me like or trust him in the least. He invited me over for tea recently. During the meeting, he complained about Azulra and how he was going to get her sacrificed for the next Ritual, the fool. Anyone who appears in their lich form near a human settlement, like him, better have a damn good reason for it. * Kisbeth She was the Queen of Ardougne as Elizabeth Arshen. She has invited me to the approaching meetings in the desert, which will be a monumental event. Most likely, she will all but fall over with surprise if she finds out of me and Evgeni..... *''Malazshar'' He is mad, and I cannot disclose more about him at the moment. He was not present at the Ritual. *''Mavelus'' Mentioned to me by the one who called herself Lu-Kreeza.. He was said to be as stealthy as Dimissione. *''Myestial'' Younger and less powerful than Xolotl, but worthy of caution nonetheless. *''Oliver Ryder'' Founded the Ryder family when he was powerful, at the start of Zaros' Reign. *''Ptolemos'' To be killed or detained before he gets to inscenating his plot to take Zamorak's place in history. A Zamorakian so weak he is almost funny. Not only gullible beyond belief, but also a failure as combatant. It seems an impressive feat that he has acquired minions (The minions make up for this by being failures themselves). I did rather enjoy his pettiness, and will endeavour to balance his view of me once he returns from his bomb-inflicted "holiday". *''Lu-Kreeza '' She is wise to distrust me, but not wise enough. She has asked me to join her "force-gathering" before Zaros returns. *''Terova'' Almost as old as me, and a devious Chaos mage. I do not know what has happened to him. *''Thane Nol'' One I met in the Jolly Boar; probably too full of himself and believes his guise is impeccable. *''Kemses'' A far too radical Zamorakian. He should be an easy target for Rituals. *''Xolotl '' Bloodthirsty and otherwise, not much to look at. And my servant 'til the end of his days. *''Yurlungur'' Azulra's father and Ptolemos' uncle, so he tells me. He is either a fool, or he cannot speak common. His snake form is an act of stupidity in public, as is his use of Freneskraen. His shadow creatures intrigue me, however. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents Category:Aren